I LaLa Love you
by Charmful ika
Summary: SasuSaku. She commited suicide because of that one question. Contains suicide.
1. I

I was listening to 'Loneliness' by Toshiro Masuda, You know, the sad song that played when Haku died? Yeah, so I thought of writing one of Sakura dying. I bet, a lot of people like Sasuke POV fanfiction, don't you reckon?  
**I STRONGLY RECOMMEND YOU LISTEN TO 'LONELINESS' while reading this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Seriously, if I did, Naruto wouldn't be the name of the anime. **

* * *

SasuSaku  
_Just One Touch._  
by Charmful Ika.

_-_

_-_

_Loneliness – Toshiro Masuda._

_-_

_-_

We were fighting an army of sound ninja, 4 against 40. As Naruto said 'I like those odds.' But that was in the Chuunin Exams. But, now. We are 18 years old. I have finally completed my first goal. Defeating the almighty Itachi Uchiha. Now, I need to restore my clan. I have time. It doesn't have to be now.

THUD! KICK! SLASH! BOOM!

I defeat more sound ninja, kick and punch. Punch and kick. It had never fazed me. For now I am a Sannin. Taking after the footsteps of the KIA Snake pedophile, Orochimaru.

KICK! THUD! BOOM! SLASH!

More and more killed. Weak. Just like the pink hair Jounin in my team. She was still not strong. Not to me. Sometimes I wonder, what Naruto sees in her. Sometimes, I wonder why she ever loved me in the first place. Sometimes...

_'Thankyou, you saved me from Gaara right?' _- Sakura

_'I have to protect the ones precious to me!' - _Naruto

_'I will protect you with my life, all of you.' - _Kakashi

And me? Feh, I could care less about protection. I don't need to protection. I don't need to protect anyone who is special to me because... they are all gone. On that day. But now, I can live in peace for the one who caused me this.. greif. He has been killed.

But, there is a side of me, that.. wasn't happy. It always screamed 'KAKASHI WAS RIGHT' or 'REVENGE ISN'T THE ANSWER!' ... I still remember that night, 6 years ago. Before I got attacked by the Sound 5. The moment I thought about the a normal ninja life, or a revengeful ninja life.

FLASHBACK

"_Let it go. You've got to forget about revenge." said Kakashi._

"_What?" I snapped._

"_Believe me, with this life, I've met a lot of guys that feel the way you do." Kakashi answered._

"_Trust me, those who follow the path of revenge, it never ends well." Kakashi said calmly, looking me in the eye._

"_You'll only tear yourself apart. And even if you succeed and get your revenge, what will you have then?" _

_I looked at him in pure anger  
_

"_Nothing. Emptiness" Kakashi deadpanned. _

"_SHUT UP! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT IT!?" I snapped back again._

"_IT'S EASY FOR YOU TO TALK, YOU HAVE NO IDEA!" I shouted at him._

"_Easy there, calm down." Kakashi said, trying to calm me down. It wasn't working.. well, a little bit.  
_

"_What if I was to kill everyone important and special in your life, all the things that gave your life meaning. Maybe then I'll listen to you. That would mean you would have SOME IDEA ABOUT HOW I FEEL." I said menacingly. _

"_Hmm, it's an interesting theory, but I'm afraid, you're a little late to put it to the test." Kakashi said. _

"_Everyone you're talking about, has already been killed." Kakashi said, doing his left eye smile. I looked at him, wide-eyed._

_END FLASHBACK_

That.. always distant and thoughtful side of me appeared whenever.. I thought about my revenge. Now, I have killed Itachi.. I did feel empty. I.. didn't feel any purpose for my life anymore ...

THUMP! JAM! HACK! SLASH! CHINK!

Killing the last of the sound ninja I leaned against a tree.

"Hehe, SAKURA-CHAN! You were awesome! You kicked sound ass!" Naruto shouted. Making moves, hitting the air. "Hehe, thanks Naruto-kun!" Sakura thanked. Smiling a bright smile. The smile, that would make my heart jump out of my chest. The smile that made my head go sideways. The smile that made me get butterflies in the pit of my stomach.

The smile that made me _very close _to smiling back as well.

Kakashi set up camp. "We are staying here tonight. Me and Naruto share a tent and Sasuke and Sakura share the other one." Kakashi said.

"B-BUT! SASUKE-TEME MIGHT RAPE SAKURA-CHAN OR SOMETHING!" Naruto whined, flailing his arms and pouting. "Feh, talk about yourself dobe." I said. "TEME! IF YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON _MY _SAKURA-CHAN, YOU WILL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!" Naruto shouted. His face going red. Please, I don't have time to deal with this.

"Che, dobe." I said icily, effectively ending the conversation. I went inside my tent to find Sakura already in there. "Sasuke, you can have the futon on the left." Sakura said going to her own futon and tucking the bed sheets under her and going to sleep.

No -kun? She definitely is over me, which is good. Stupid fangirl, so annoying. But... her eyes, she never looks directly at me. I've noticed. I went into the futon on the left and lied down. My back to Sakura. I heard her ragged breathing. She's not asleep yet.

I shifted uncomfortably in my bed. Now I was facing her, I could feel the heat radiating from her presence. How tempting to just go there and – NO NO NO! Sasuke mentally slapped himself to his thoughts.

I heard her breathing becoming even. I watched as she shifted onto her back then to the side facing me. I looked at her face. She was.. beautiful. More beautiful than anything I've ever seen. It's like she radiated an angel's light.

Then I heard a whisper; "Sasuke...kun."

It was Sakura's. She was dreaming about me? A sudden happiness filled my heart and I had to resist the urge to blush.

"Please... don't leave --" Sakura whispered again. Shifting onto her back.

Ah, she is probably remembering that night, when I left her on the bench. My head was filled with the memories of Team 7. Then I stumbled into the land of blackness and dreams... along with nightmares.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura shouted. Waking me up. I groaned. Getting up. It was still dark. "Oh uh, gomen Sasuke. I just had a nightmare is all. You can sleep again." Sakura apologised to me. I somehow felt sorry for her. She didn't deserve nightmares.

Then suddenly my heart took over my body.

"Come here." I said, gesturing her to come to my futon. What am I doing?! Sakura looked at me confusedly. "A-are you sure Sasuke-kun?" Sakura stammered. "Just come here." I said, getting impatient. Sakura gulped and crawled to my side.

She lied down, her back facing me. I was now in control. Fuck this heart of mine. I shifted so my back was facing her back.

I had the urge to.. put my arms in a steel hold around her waist. The .. smell, the warmth, the.. love she was emitting from her sleeping form was _very very_ tempting and inviting. I finally heard her slow breathing, meaning she was asleep.

I took this as my advantage to do what my heart was telling me to do. Argh, why the hell am I doing this in the first place?

My arms snaked around her waist, tugging her into my chest. My head nuzzling into her neck. There I slept into the darkness. Slowly going into my own dark abyss of a world.

* * *

The suns rays reflected into the tent, sending the rays of light into my eyes. I mentally groaned. Opening my eyes to see a pink hair beauty sleeping in my arms. I got up and went out of the tent. Leaving the sleeping Sakura inside.

I saw Kakashi get out of the tent. "Ah, good morning Sasuke." Kakashi greeted. Doing his eye smile, then taking out his beloved Icha Icha Paradise porn book.

"MORNING SENSEI! TEME!" A loud an obnoxious Naruto shouted. "Dobe." I replied. Kakashi simply put his hand up and waved a little. "Hey, where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. "Slee--" "Right here." Sakura was right behind Kakashi.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted. Can the dobe get anymore annoying? The pink beauty giggled. "Hey Naruto-kun!" Sakura replied.

We ate in silence, which was a first. What was up with them? Naruto should be blabbing something about being the next Hokage. But, whatever.

I heard a small ruffle in the trees. Turning my guard on. Using my sharingan to scan the area.

THERE! I saw.. a sound ninja? What the hell? Didn't we destroy the last of them?

Tch. "One sound Ninja." I said. Everyone else nodded and took their stance. Ready to fight. They appeared in front of us. I remembered him very clearly. The one that put me in a half death.

"My my gave me quite a fright, leaving and killing Orochimaru like that." said one the sound nin.

He launched at me. Throwing him a punch. I obviously dodged. Then I took my chance to hit him in the gut but then the sound nin 'poofed' "A bunshin!" I sneered. Then the real sound nin came out of the trees. "Sasuke Uchiha, it's been a while. I haven't seen you ever since you killed Orochimaru, you're going to get payback for that! Oh, before I do. I forgot to tell you my name. Kimimaro.. Kimimaro Kaguya." said 'Kimimaro.' Then he attacked, not me this time. But Sakura.

...

I watched as Sakura fought Kimimaro.. she's getting hurt, bloodied up and bruised. I took my chance to attack Kimimaro. "CHIDORI! ONE THOUSAND BIRDS!" I shouted aiming for Kimimaro's heart. But before I got him, Kimimaro .. TOOK OUT HIS BONES!? How is that .. possible? I hit him but, the 'bone' deflected my chidori and I went back a few feet to get a good look at him... and Sakura.

Sakura was, alright. She was healing herself. Kakashi and Naruto were fighting Kimimaro's bunshin, which was. Easier said than done.

* * *

_reviews are appreciated.  
MUCH LOVE. _

_Ika.  
_


	2. Love

_You think I would even put a disclaimer here if there was nothing to disclaim about? I do not own Naruto; thank Kami for that!_

_

* * *

  
_

SasuSaku.

I LaLa Love You.

_Sadness and Sorrow_

By Charmful Ika.

-

-

_Loneliness – Toshiro Masuda._

_-_

_-_

Kakashi and Naruto were fighting another of Kimimaro's bunshin. Damn him, is that a kekkei genkai?

"You're probably wondering about my ability. You see, I am Kimimaro, of the Kaguya clan." Kaguya clan!? I heard a gasp behind me. I looked back, it was Sakura. "You me-mean, you're the.. sole survivor of the Kaguya clan? The .. clan that was able to .. manipulate their own .. b-bones?" Sakura stammered. Looking at Kimimaro terrified.

"My, you sure know alot about us. Such a shame, you don't know how to beat me!" Then Kimimaro launched at me again.

We fought more and more, Kakashi and Naruto finally managed to beat the bunshin. But we all knew, it was just a fluke. _Just a fluke. A lucky shot. ... _Kakashi and Naruto where fighting Kimimaro while I analysed the situation. Sakura being the medic nin, healing us everytime we swap to fight that damned Kaguya .

We fought on longer. My chakra was draining. What the hell is with this gosh-forsaken Kaguya?! Here we are panting and have bruises all over our body while he only has a few scratches! This man .. how can we beat him?! This .. no, stay calm. Don't let your opponent get to you.

_Focus, concentrate.. See everything._

"DAMMIT!" I shouted and lunged at the Kaguya. "CHIDORI! A THOUSAND BIRDS!" I put as much chakra I could muster into the chidori and ...

_DWOOSH!_

The Kaguya got hit very near his heart.

...

"SASUKE-KUN/TEME!" I heard Sakura and Naruto shout. I looked back and ran away from him. DAMN THAT KAGUYA TO HELL! How could he do.. that!?

Kimimaro's bone on his ribcage outstretched and almost hit my left arm. But luckily, with my sharingan I was able to see it and dodge it. Dammit. "Sasuke-kun! Come here, I'll heal you!" Sakura cried. I nodded at her and made my way to her, then Naruto took my place.

Naruto and his bunshin did hand signs to form rasengan. But before Naruto hit him, Kimimaro collapsed. What? The Kaguya screamed in pain. I turned to him while Sakura was healing me. Not moving but I took a close look at his body.

.. He seems fine. Then what's wrong with him? Is it internal damage? Or what? "Sakura, can you tell what happened to him?" I asked her. Sakura merely nodded and looked at him closely. Then after a few seconds she did a bunshin jutsu.

The fake Sakura walked over to Kimimaro and scanned his body. Kimimaro couldn't retaliate at her touch, he couldn't move. From what it seemed like. "It would seem that he is the only survivor of his clan, that Orochimaru regards as a band of assoiffés mercenaries of blood. Because of the strange osseous faculty which affects it, Kimimaro has a serious disease which condemns it to die very young person." Sakura explained.

I nodded. "It also looks like some kind of cancer affecting the blood. That, I do not know." Sakura added. Naruto was, as usual rejoicing over that the dammed Kaguya was dying. Kakashi, doing his trade mark eye-smile then pulling his orange Icha Icha Paradise book and began reading it. Sakura, just looking over our opponent. Then me, just sitting down, not really giving a care in the world.

There was silence. For once, I actually silently thanked Naruto for not being a dobe and letting the quiet stay. It was not an awkward silence, just a silence that was needed in a time like this. For we have not have had this much quiet in a while.

But Kakashi JUST had to ruin it.

"Ah, I suppose this mission is done now ne?" Kakashi said. Sakura just nodded. Then we left to go back to Konoha.

--

"KONNICHIWA BAA-CHAN!" the dumb blonde shouted waving at the Godaime and grinning like a moron. "Ohayo Shishou!" Sakura greeted. Kakashi and I simply nodded. "Ah, I grant that the mission to kill the sound ninja went well ne?" The gambling woman asked. "Hai!" Sakura replied.

"Well, then. You may leave... SHIZUNE! MY SAKE!" Seriously, how did THIS woman become our GODAIME?! She.. (sigh) nevermind about it.

"Teme! Sakura-chan! RAMEN WITH ME!" Naruto squealed, running to Ichiraku ramen stand. What is with ramen and the dobe .. I followed anyway. "Hey.. Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called my name.

I loved it how her name just slid out of her mouth.

"Hn?"

"What would you do if.. I died?" Sakura asked nervously.

What kind of question is that? ... If she died, I would cry, I would sulk, I would go on a rampage, I would hold her in my arms when the life was drained out of her, I would commit suicide on mys---

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said, snapping me out of my what-would-i-do-without-Sakura trance. "Hn." I replied. I didn't want to answer. How could I? If I did, I might lose my control, the control that I've been keeping contain for my whole life. I couldn't risk .. I couldn't .

* * *

Sakura looked away, not hiding whatever emotion just came across her face. I couldn't blame her but .. I don't know.

We arrived at Ichiraku, it was silence. Not a comfortable silence mind you. There was tension radiating from both Sakura and Naruto. Sakura suddenly got up. Then walked away.

Naruto realized this, then trailed after her. It's me again isn't it? Sighing, I pay for both of their servings and mine. I walked to the compound.

I wonder... Sparing the curiosity, I ran the other direction, my feet taking me to where Naruto and Sakura would be.

* * *

"SAKURA-CHAN! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" A scared and frantic Naruto shouted.

* * *

Sorry for short chapter, this was rushed. The next chapter is the last! Sorry I couldn't make this long than you guys wanted.

Reviews are muchly appreciated.  
_love love love ika._


	3. You

hehe, thanks for the reviews. I literally jumped for joy and started updating right away! Even if it just was 3 reviews!

I lala love: **C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, cherryblossomdream & Sasusaku Forever And Ever**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto ... Believe me._

_

* * *

_SasuSaku.  
I LaLa Love You._  
Sadness and Sorrow_  
By Charmful Ika.

-

-

_Loneliness – Toshiro Masuda._

_-_

_-_

Sakura's POV.

I thought about it for a while. Should I really leave? For power? Just like Sasuke did? I wonder. When Sasuke left the village he was .. strong. Way more stronger than I have ever imagined. He even killed Itachi for kami's sake! I know this would really cut Naruto. But he has Hinata. For Sasuke, well. He doesn't really care. He would never care. He would never love. He would never _notice me._ So I am giving up. Changing my life and future. Along with my goals. Before, my life-long goal was to make Sasuke notice me. Even _just _as a teammate. I just needed to know if he respected me AT ALL. But now, I still know and now I realise. That he will never even see me at all. Even as an equal. That self-centred fucking bastard. He will never.. never love, but if he does. I would be so sure that...

_It won't be me._

I hear Naruto's cries and pleas for me to stay. Can I get any stronger here? In Konoha? My home? Where the place of the one I love stays? I do not know. But I know that.. Sasuke will just –

"SAKURA-CHAN! PLEASE DON'T GO! I WILL DO ANYTHING! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! TELL ME SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto cries. Holding my wrist and pulling so hard, trying so desperately for me not to go and leave. But I had to.. right? Yeah, I did. I am convincing myself that I had to leave. Leave Ino, leave Naruto, leave Kakashi-sensei..

**To leave the boy that I wanted to be his dream, his wish.. his fantasy. Be everything he needed. The boy I tried to desperately to show him what I am. The boy that I wanted to stay with forever. The boy that I wanted. The boy I needed. The boy that doesn't want me in his life. The boy that called me weak. The boy that told me that all he needed was power. The boy that had a one-track mind. The boy I love with all my body, heart, mind & soul.**

_The boy that broke my fragile little heart._

Also known as Sasuke Uchiha.

I told Naruto: "I'm leaving because ... I have no purpose being here _anymore._" I put an edge to my voice when I had said 'anymore.'

"SAKURA-CHAN! YOU HAVE A PURPOSE! WHAT ABOUT THE HOSPITAL!? WHAT ABOUT US!? ME! KAKASHI-SENSEI!" He paused for a minute. "WHAT ABOUT SASUKE-TEME!?" Naruto said. His eyes filled with sadness & sorrow. "SASUKE!? SASUKE!? HE WOULDN'T GIVE A DAMN IF I LEFT! HE WOULDN'T CARE! NEVER EVER EVER!" I shouted back, trying to hold back the tears that were already streaming off my face. I take my free hand and take his hand off mine. "I'm sorry Naruto! BUT I JUST CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE. I DON'T WANT TO SUFFER ANYMORE! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE A LIFE WHERE THE ONE I LOVE DOESN'T LOVE ME BACK! I JUST CANNOT HANDLE IT." I shouted as hard as I can. Trying to get the message across to his mind.

At that moment. The most impossible happened.

Uchiha Sasuke came into the scene.

"SASUKE-TEME! PUT SOME SENSE INTO SAKURA-CHAN .. I—I CAN'T GET THE MESSAGE THAT WE NEED HER THROUGH HER HEAD! PLEASE SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto shouted more tears falling of his tear-stricken face.

"Sakura. Where are you going?" Sasuke asked. He didn't seem interested but I told him why anyway. "I'm going away from you, you fucking Uchiha." I sneered, replying to his question. "I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU NOT TREATING ME AS AN EQUAL! I'VE HAD IT DAMMIT!" Sasuke didn't look the least bit fazed. This was my time to leave. I've wasted too much time as it is. "Sorry, Uchiha. Naruto. But I have to leave. Gomenasai." I turned to leave but I turned back to Sasuke.

"By the way. I can't forgive you Sasuke. I know, I still love you. Very much, so much. That it hurts, down to the core. I know, matter-of-factly, that you will never, never ever ever ever love someone like me. So, I have given up. I won't chase you anymore. I won't look up to you anymore. Never again. If we do meet. You might try to convince me to come back to Konoha. But I know, the next time we meet. I will talk to you as a missing nin kunoichi, not the Sakura that loved you." I said my long speech. My voice breaking at the last sentence.

"Gomen Sasuke. Aishiteru. I will never forget you. Never." I gave him the most beautiful smile I could muster up then look at Naruto and Sasuke for the last time. Sasuke with that stoic face of his & Naruto crying for my sake. Then I disappeared in a poof of cherry blossoms.

Now, I can truly be at peace, for I am finally free. I can do anything. All I have to avoid now, is being caught by the Konohagakure ANBU.

--

Sasuke's POV.

I see Sakura give me the most breathtaking smile I have ever seen. Then she disappeared in a poof of cherry blossoms. It took me a few seconds to realise that she just left the village and abandoned us. Me. Why Sakura? Was it because of me? Was it because I didn't answer that one question? Was it because I didn't respect you as an equal?

...

Was it because you thought I didn't love you?

I love you, with everything I have. If I wasn't The Uchiha Sasuke. Then, I would've confessed a long time ago. But... I just couldn't. Now, I can't revive my clan. I thought you could wait until _I _was ready to tell you but I guess you didn't have enough patience. You couldn't wait forever for me. You couldn't wait until I said the words that you oh so wanted to hear from my mouth. I'm sorry Sakura.

I'm sorry for hurting you.

I'm sorry for not respecting you as an equal, let alone a teammate.

I'm sorry for being that cold bastard that I am.

I'm sorry I didn't tell you I loved you when I had the chance.

I'm sorry telling myself when I didn't love you when it was evident a long time ago.

I'm sorry for never being a good friend to you.

_I'm sorry that I am the reason why you left Konoha._

Now, I don't know what to do. Should I keep living? Should I try to find Sakura? Should I leave the village as well?

For once in my life... I didn't know what to do. But one thing is for sure.

**I now know how you felt when I left you on the bench years ago. Now I know how much it hurt. Now I know how empty you felt. **

**Now I know that I made a mistake.**

It hurt, that you left. When I left you, I was under the impression that you would wait, because you loved me. I believed you. But now here we are. I am the one who was being left here in the village. While you left. My heart hurts so much. It felt like it just got struck by lightning. Pulled apart, crushed, stepped on left there to heal by itself. But a heart cannot heal. It can only heal with one thing.

**Love.**

Love. The word that made me and broke me. The love I had for Itachi had been crushed when he massacred my clan and then showed in front of me because of his mangekyou sharingan. Then my heart got healed after Sakura showed up. Her bright and bubbly personality sent chills down my back. Her smile made me want to smile back everytime. She, herself looked like an angel. To me, she was my guardian angel. She had wings. She was my light. The light to take me out of the darkness. But now the light had dimmed for she is gone. Gone from my life. I would rather kill myself if I heard that she was suffering. All I wanted to do at this very moment which I knew wasn't possible was ...

_To protect that very special smile that was made for me and me only._

I knew, I was being selfish. I was always selfish. I wanted her all to myself, I was a greedy asshole that wanted everything I could get. It all got took away from me because of Itachi. I didn't get everything I wanted because of Itachi. Itachi, it was always about him! He always got everything. He was the stronger one. The one that got all the attention. The one I envied. Because of him, I became like this. Blinded by the revenge that had overcome me. To defeat him. To kill him. To see his battered up body. To see his blood on my hands. So I can finally get what I wanted. What I wanted.. was her. Sakura. Sakura Haruno. My spring field of cherry blossoms. My Sakura. My pink blossom.

**MINE.**

But, I knew. I was tainted. For I didn't want to wreck someone so pure. One that hasn't killed a life. One so pure and innocent. I didn't want to taint her with my hands. The hands of a sinner. The hands that have killed many. The hands of the devil. Devil hands.

She was tempting. For her grown figure shown signs of.. temptation. They way she swayed her hips while she was walking. The way her lips moved as she sang or talked. She just looked beautiful.. and cute. Too bad, I couldn't ravage her the way I wanted her because, I just couldn't.

_I know, I still love you. Very much, so much. That it hurts, down to the core. I know, matter-of-factly, that you will never, never ever ever ever love someone like me._

Sakura.. don't do this to me. I already love you! I.. I just .. I was too thick headed & I convinced myself .. but still .. it's just hard to accept that you're not here. Within my grasp. We can't do daily training together. We can't enjoy ramen together. We can't.. I can't see you anymore.. And it hurts to see that I was the one that hurt you. My heart.. just feels like it cannot take all of this..

& it was all my fault.

I see Naruto, crying his ass off. I too, wanted to cry. But Uchiha's don't cry.

"Bye Naruto." I said, with no tone whatsoever. Leaving him where he was I went to the Uchiha Compound. But then I saw pink. First I thought it was Sakura but .. it was only a cherry blossom tree. I sat on it. Thinking about Sakura. The beautiful and cheerful Sakura. She was strong.

And I promise that I would wait for forever for her to return.

--

After 3 years.

Sasuke POV.

It's been another 3 years, and I still haven't lost hope. I promised I would wait for you even if it took forever. But now, I've become desperate. I really want to see you. I .. want to see you. Even if it is just a glance, just one look. I just want to see you.

Here I am, sitting at the gates of Konoha, where you left us. I sit on the floor. Carving random things on dirt. Then I hear footsteps. I look up and to my horror.

**It was Sakura.**

"S-Sakura?!" I said, jumping up and looking at her accordingly. She.. is much more beautiful and breathtaking than before. She kept her hair short...

"Why hello there Sasuke-kun. I've come back... to answer my curiosities." She said in a smooth voice. What curiosities?

"Surely you remember, what I asked you 3 years ago don't you? Or would you like me to remind you?" the pink-girl asked.

What question!? I think back to 3 years ago. My eyes suddenly widen at what she was talking about. "N-NO SAKURA! YOU CAN'T!" I shout at her. I try to move, but I can't. My legs are frozen in place. Paralysed.

"Gomenasai Sasuke-kun." Smiling at me with a sad smile. "If you had answered back then, I wouldn't have resorted to this." She added.

_If you had answered back then..._

_If you had answered back then..._

_If you had answered back then..._

_IF YOU HAD ANSWERED BACK THEN!_

"NO SAKURA! IF YOU DIED I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO LIVE WITHOUT YOU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH SAKURA! PLEASE DON'T KILL YOURSELF.. PLEASE..." I shout at her to stop this.. this insanity.

"It's nice to know that you care Sasuke-kun. I can finally, rest in peace. Now that I know that, I finally had.. an impact in your life." She smiled sweetly at me. Grabbed a kunai and shoved it in her heart.

I ran towards her but I was too late. I captured her falling body and hugged her close.

"Sasuke...kun. Thank you. I love you so much, and it gives me great pleasure, to know.. that you love me too.." She said through ragged breathes. I look at her, tears pouring from my eyes onto her face.

"Don't cry Sasuke-kun. For I will always love you. Goodbye." She used all her strength and pulled her lips to mine. We kissed passionately. Until her hands suddenly fell from my neck. I looked back at her.. to realise that her eyes were closed. Sealed of from the rest of the world. Her soul drifting far away into the River Of Astral Energy.

"SAKURA!" I shake her body for her to wake up. Refusing to believe that she died. NO! NO! NO! SHE CAN'T DIE.. NOT ON ME PLEASE! ... But I knew, it was futile.

She was dead.

I took the kunai she had used to cut her heart. Then stabbed it into my heart. Ending the Uchiha clan forever. If she died, I died as well.

_Sakura Haruno, I will always love you._

_**Were a perfect match. Baby me and you.  
Cause you were made for me,  
And I was made for you.  
Were a perfect match. Baby me and you.  
Youre my destiny. Our love was meant to be.**_

_**We connected from the start.  
We had the chemistry. I told you this; I told you that, I told you everything.  
And I knew it from the get-go that it was meant to be.  
And I felt it in my heart girl, that you were made for me.**_

_**

* * *

**_That concludes **I LaLa Love you**!

I had soo much fun writing this. First finished fic!  
Remember to review. PLEASE. (:

PS: song used; Meant to be - Shiny

Love Love Love Ika.


End file.
